mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
The World of Mikey's Get Up and Dance
Get Up and Dance is a Sesame Street/The World of Mikey direct-to-video compilation released on January 28, 1997. Big Bird decides to hold a birthday party for Radar in the dance studio around the corner. Much like the Sesame Street video, the plot moves along by the kids suggesting a dance, Celina explaining how to do it, and the song or video plays, however, unlike the original video, it contains more Sesame Street Muppet segments. Cast The Muppet Performers *Carroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Frank Oz as Grover *Jerry Nelson as Mr. Johnson, The Count, and Biff *Martin P. Robinson as Telly Monster *Kevin Clash as Kingston Livingston III, Hoots the Owl, and Elmo *Fran Brill as Betty Lou *David Rudman *Joey Mazzarino *Carmen Osbahr *Pam Arciero *Cheryl Blaylock *Camille Bonora *Lisa Buckley *Ed Christie *Bruce Connelly as Barkley *Michael Huston *John Kennedy *Jim Kroupa *Jani Lauzon *Noel MacNeal *Brian Muehl *Karen Prell *Wende Welch *Richard Hunt as Gladys the Cow *Jim Henson as Ernie, Kermit the Frog, and Guy Smiley Human Cast *Annette Calud as Celina *Carlo Alban as Carlo *Lexine Bondoc *Desiree Casado Child Talent *Devon Mack, Amy Tai, Morgan DeSena, Wesley Rodgerson, Alexandra Young, Mara Feinstein, Kenya Harris, Jason Samuel Smith, Rebekka Santana, Brandon Nai, Carla Davis, Matthew Kelly Special Guests *Savion Glover, Joe Williams, with Maya Angelou, Garth Brooks, Ruth Buzzi, Michael Chang, John Goodman, Bill Irwin, Kevin Kline, Cheech Marin, The Neville Brothers, Rosie O'Donnell, Sally Jesse Raphael, David Shiner, Marisa Tomei Credits *Executive Producer: Veston Bruno *Co-Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter *Supervising Producer: Angela C. Santomero *Producer: Karin Young Shiel *Directed by: John Ferraro *Segment Directors: David Heeley, Mustapha Khan, Ted May, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone *Head Writer: Norman Stiles *Written by: Cathi Rosenberg-Turow *Segment Writers: Sara Compton, Jeff Moss, Mark Saltzman, Norman Stiles *Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Ed Christie, Mark Zeszotek, Laurent Linn, Lara MacLean, Stephen Rotondaro *Music Director: Robby Merkin *Songs by: Maggie Bloomfield, Christopher Cerf, Carol Hall, Cheryl Hardwick, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Jeff Moss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Jonathan Richman, Fernando Rivas, Mark Saltzman, Luis Santeiro, Norman Stiles *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Music Supervisor: Desiree Goyette *Choreographer: Penny Wilson *"A New Way to Walk" Choreographer: Savion Glover *Band: Bass - Bob Cranshaw, Keyboards - Robby Merkin, Saxophone - Wally Kane, Guitar - Tim Johnson, Drums - Danny Epstein *Production Manager: Christina Delfico *Editor: Scott P. Doniger for Full Circle Post *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Lighting Designer: Mitchell Bogard *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Story Editor: Thad Mumford *Art Director: Tina Zeno *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Associate Director: Ken Diego *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Production Stage Manager: Andrew Feigin *Stage Manager: Charles Raymond *Graphic Artist: Pete Ortiz *Paint Box Artist: Nan North *Production Coordinator: Karen Ialacci *Production Assistants: Heather L. Dick, Kim J. Kennedy, Ann Levin, Ruth Luwisch *Children's Casting: Gabrielle Howard, Jason Schneider *Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses *Adult Talent Coordinator: Danette DeSena *Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh *Technical Director: Ralph Mensch *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano *Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory *Sound Effects; Dick Maitland *Video: Joseph Prewitt *Make-Up: Janet Arena *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova *Production Secretary: Sharen Gay *Production Interns: Carol Colmenares, Gregory Garry, Robin Lawless, Helen Rammou *Creative Consultant: Al Hyslop *Executive in Charge of Production: Becky Mancuso-Winding *Special Thanks to: Sharon Lerner, Marjorie Kalins, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Nan Halperin, Benedetta Campisi, Dulcy Singer, Renee Rachelle, Tim Carter, Cher Jung Category:11 Magaw Place Video Category:1997 Episode Guide